Additive manufacturing devices allow for the fabrication of virtually any three-dimensional object by structuring material, layer by layer, so as to form the three-dimensional object desired. The properties of the three-dimensional object may vary depending on the materials used as well as the type of additive manufacturing technology implemented.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.